


Save Yourself

by No-Name-Boy (CaffeineAddicted)



Series: Chinmae - TransMale!MC [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 4am crazy shit, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Art in the chapters, Badass!MC, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm combinating the routes, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kind of AU, M/M, Male!MC, No bae gets left behind, Psychotropic Drugs, Ray route, References to Drugs, TransMale!MC, Transphobia, V | Kim Jihyun's Route, Worldbuilding, cuz i kind of forgot what happened where, just a little bit, lots of pov, mentions of abuse, shortfic, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAddicted/pseuds/No-Name-Boy
Summary: After V disappearing, Ray shut down and Saeran deciding that Chinmae(M!Mc) was his toy, Chinmae got pissed of. He may love Saeran, but he is not someone who will just lay down and let Saeran to go over him. He gave Saeran a chance to change, and he didn't. Now, Chinmae will have to take care of everything.Good thing he used to be in a gang.Or;Subimissive MC makes me pissed of and I want MC to kick some butts.READ THE TAGS.





	1. Though as a Cockroach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo! Yeasterday I was having a insomnia problem, and i kind of wrote three out of four chapters of this story? I just tought and wrote the first three, and i started working on the last one today. It may not be as detailed as i wanted, because it was freaking 2:00 to 5:00am when i wrote this stuff. Also, this is the only chapter that is in first person, cuz I wanted you folks to see how Chinmae worked in his own point of view. He kind of have a death wish.
> 
> I'm not really sorry. I was really annoyed that MC basically don't do anything to save their own as, I mean, come on, you can't be THAT passive, right? Right???
> 
> Or maybe i'm just an edgy little shit, who likes writing the character being a little more badass. Aye. Maybe its that.
> 
> WARNING FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE.

**Though as a Cockroach**

****

_Chinmae (MC)_

 

“I’m... so happy. I’m so happy I’m not sure it this is real or not.” The sweet boy's voice echoed through my head. My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes.

 

“I’m so happy to see you smiling. That’s Why I’m afraid it will all go away like a dream…”

 

 _Stop._ I begged, mentally. A weak sob escaped my chest. My breath quickened, my heart was pounding so hard it was painful. _Please, stop…_

 

“I’m not going to wake up to find myself alone in my cold, dark room with nothing but computers, am I?”

 

The next voice was different. I could recognize it, though I did not hear it so often. It was _my_ voice.

 

“This isn’t a dream. Trust me.” Tears slid down my face, and I opened my eyes, allowing myself to be pulled out of the sweet boy's memories. “It’s a nightmare.” I whispered to myself, completing the sentence.

 

At some point, I wondered what exactly I expected. I knew from the start that if I followed the stranger's instructions on the phone, I might be heading straight for a trap.

 

And was. A trap for my heart. _He_ (even think of his name was painful ...) was there. With sweet voice, soft features and worries with me, at one point even troubling. He wanted to make me happy. Make me comfortable. And I, the person who had never experienced this in life, walked straight into the trap.

 

I should have noticed something was wrong when _he_ said those things. The fear of being abandoned, this place... There were red flags everywhere. But somehow it seemed normal at the time. A reality in that unreal place. I had abandonment issues too, seemed ordinary, normal.

 

_It was not._

 

Just the thought that I wanted to take the Elixir before the interruption of V ( _someone whom I had been so unjustly cruel to..._ ), made me nauseous. A part of my brain wondered... Would it be so bad? Even if it was some kind of drug ... Would it be worse than the situation I was in before? Only good things had come to me since I'd come to that place... Would that be so different? And I trusted _him_ . If _he_ said I should... I would.

 

 _He wouldn’t do anything to hurt me._ And _he_ did not. He was willing to lie to Savior. _He_ was willing to fool her, to spare me the pain _he_ described.

 

Then She changed everything. Even thinking about her name gave me chills. _Rika_ . I forced myself to think. _Rika_ changed everything. She pushed the sweet, strangely obsessive boy away, and turned him into a monster.

 

A faint smile came to my face at the thought. _And I'm still in love with this monster._

  


"Hey, are not you listening when I talk to you, princess?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a violent tug at my hair. I blinked, and my unfocused eyes managed to focus on the monster of my nightmares, and the boy of my dreams. "What is this smile? _Uh_ ? You think something funny? Are you _happy_? You are such an airhead. "

 

I set my feet to the ground and stood up from my sitting position, lessening the pain in my scalp, even though _Saeran_ continued pulling. It did not hurt so much, really, so it was not worrisome. My eyes focused on some point on his chest, avoiding looking at those mint-colored eyes.

 

"I'm not a princess." I said. My voice trembled, but I refused to give in at that point. _You can hurt me and say whatever you want, but you will not call me_ **_that_ ** _._

 

"Of course not, you're just a freak, a _broken_ toy." That was better. My features became neutral. As long he was not purposely using the wrong pronouns, it didn't hurt me too much. _It made me hopeful that he still cared enough..._

 

"Funny you say that. I figured everything was broken here in Mint Eye."

 

Saeran growled, furious at my words, and let go of my hair. Deciding to grab my throat this time, he pushed me against the wall. With all my experience as a waiter in a bar for drunken people, I forced my weight to avoid hitting hard and getting hurt, leaning against the wall. The grip on my neck was worrying, and it kept me from breathing, but I gritted my teeth, trying my best not to let Saeran see how much he was making me suffer.

 

"You're not going to talk to me like that, are we clear, toy?" The grip on my neck was especially strong at the last word, cutting my breath completely.

 

"Y-yes!" I gasped. It took all my willpower not to raise my arms to try to take Saeran's hand from my neck. Saeran would not appreciate it if I touched him.

 

He let go of my neck, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and stared at me with almost unreal hate. _Who are you seeing when you look at me like that? Did I do something to you that gave you all this hate?_ I thought.

 

“Yes, _sir_.” He corrected. A playful smile appeared on my face, and the answer escaped my lips before I could help it.

 

“You don’t need to call me sir, Sir.” I threw myself aside to avoid Saeran's hand coming to hit me or grab me - I was not sure. I fell to the floor on my knees, my legs feeling weak after the days without food, but I did not regret it, not even when Saeran kicked me in the ribs, and I chuckled a little. His face was furious, livid. He stared at me for a few seconds, and I waited for his next move, still smiling a little at myself. _How much can I tease him until he tries to kill me?_ I wondered, distracted. My thoughts were even more depressed this days.

 

"Hmm. You are such an airhead. If it had not been for Savior, I would have gotten rid of you," he said, in a tone he apparently wanted to be cruel, but there was something there, something I could not identify, but it was not _cruelty_.

 

I waited for Saeran to start walking out and open the door before speaking again. "You know, you really should stop playing the bad guy. I mean, you really go the extra mile in the game of cruelty, Saeran, and you’re really bad at it, I'm sorry. "

 

He turned with a look of pure hatred towards me, and I just smiled innocently back.

 

_Come on, take the bait. Come back here and make me understand what you're thinking. Let me know how to help you, Saeran._

 

The monster of my nightmares turned around and went out the door. I sighed as the door closed - and it was locked from the outside.

  


_At some point I have to be able to break that mask. This... self-defense mechanism of him._

 

I got up from where I was, and headed for the bathroom. There was an uncomfortable pain in my ribs, and I was not sure what to do about it. I avoided looking at the mirror for a few seconds, pouring water on my face to refresh myself. After a few seconds, I hesitantly looked up, and stared at my face in the mirror. My hair was a mess - which was not too surprising. It had been a few days since I'd managed to comb my hair. I vaguely wondered where I'd gotten the bruise on my cheek before letting my eyes wander around the marks of hands around my neck.

 

"Hm. This looks bad. "I touched them. It hurt a little, but it looked like it would heal eventually. A bit hesitant, I unbuttoned my white button-up shirt - which Saeran had insisted I wear - and looked at my aching rib. The pain was strong, and the bruise that formed there was very clear. "That was a strong kick," I murmured to myself. It was a bit incredible how Saeran could hurt me even though he was physically weak. It was probably hate... And the drugs.

 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, resting my hands on both sides of the sink.

 

_What to do? I may have a fractured rib, and this can be dangerous. Saeran is still being aggressive because of She-Devil's brainwashing. What do I know about everything I can use as an advantage? Clearly, asking Saeran not to do these things did not work out, he just got more aggressive and made my suffering worse._

 

“Hm. I guess I’ll need to make him notice how fucked up all this is. Or kidnap him outta here, whatever works.”

 

Just as I had been uncomfortable with the prospect of being bulky with V to get information inside the "game", the idea of forcing Saeran to see what was wrong was hurting me too. But, unfortunately, it was the only way to try to change the situation.

 

 _Or I can die trying._ I thought, happily. Somewhere in my mind, I was wondering if Saeran had not regretted having chosen me to "test his game." After all, if you have something they always told me, it was that I was tough as a cockroach.

 

And it was not a pretty boy with mommy issues who would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Did you read everything? Sweet! I'm really happy about it! Leave a comment down bellow to say what you liked more about it, or to tell me where i should focus to get my writing better, please! If you want, you can just leave a Kudo - even if you dont have a account here! I hope you like the rest of the chapters! ^^


	2. I’m my own Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinmae starts his plan to get the hell out of Magenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyhey, new chapter here! Now the story really starts - last chapter was like a prologue or something. ^^ Hope yall like it. If you do, dont forget to leave a kudo down bellow! Thanks!
> 
> There's V's Pov in this chapter, also, i want to remember that even if its in Third person, i just focus in one person during the narration, so it's on their point of view. What they say may or may not be realistic or accurate, because its just their opnion on what happened. Keep that in mind, please.

**I’m my own Savior**

_*Chimae thinks that the Believers robes are itchy_

 

 

As strange as it might seem, for the first time Chinmae thanked the events of his childhood, despite the problems caused, have been part of a gang had finally been helpful. The boy massaged his wrists, watching the person's body on the ground. The Believer had been surprisingly easy to knock off, He had brown hair, dry and poorly cared for, and pale skin. He looked young, could not have been more than 16 years, which was fine, Chinmae thought. He smiled wryly, ignoring the pain in his ribs. A child he might be, but Chinmae’s morals went out of the window by now.

 

"And here I had promised that I would not do this sort of thing again..." The brown-haired boy murmured.

 

Making people faint was always  _ way too easy _ for Chinmae. It had been just a matter of catching the guard's attention, then grabbing him from behind and using a sleeper hold to cut the airflow to the brain abruptly until the person passed out. People who were suffering from drug abuse were especially susceptible to this technique.

 

The pain in his ribs drew him from his thoughts. "I need to find V." He muttered to himself. He shook his head and started to work. He dragged the fainting boy into the bathroom, putting him into the tub. Chinmae then proceeded to steal the robes from the Believer, and then tore the shirt he was wearing when he came to Magenta, using the scraps to tie the boy's arms behind his back, then placed a gag in his mouth. He also tied the legs, for good measure, and shut the shower curtain, effectively hiding the body.

 

He paused for a second, looking in the mirror before kneading his own hair and making it stand straight and down. This made him uncomfortable because it made his hair look too long, and it made him look more feminine. He growled at his appearance for a second, but put on the robes and the hood. Chinmae needed any disguise he could get.

 

"Now, where would I hide a prisoner in this kind of place?" Chinmae said aloud before wincing. "Uh. Basement. Of course." He clearly remembered R- _ him  _ mentioning the basement that night in the garden, right?

 

Hesitantly, Chinmae left the room. Getting out was incredibly easy, he noted, there were almost no cameras in the hallways, and most were focused only on entrances and exits of the house.  _ I suppose you do not have to worry so much about safety when you brainwash everyone here _ . Chinmae thought, with a wry smile.

 

Avoiding conversations was easy, too. He just walked around with his head down, and if anyone spoke to him, Chinmae would give short answers, forcing a sweeping tone in his voice - giving the impression of being under the effect of the Elixir - and repeating the phrase they all said at the end.  _ For our paradise. _ Heh. That was ironic.

 

Finding the basement, however, was a bit more complicated. Magenta was honestly huge. After arriving downstairs, he took four rounds around the house to find the door leading to the basement. It was a new metal door, he noted, and there were some building materials outside. The smell of paint was also extremely strong.

 

Swallowing nervously, Chinmae went downstairs to the basement. The staircase was extremely dark, and there was no railing to stop anyone from falling.  _ She-Devil really should rethink the safety of this place. In every sense of the word. _ This was all the more obvious when Chinmae noticed that there was only one guard there. He hid in the shadows, not fully entering the basement, watching the place.

 

The walls were gray - the scent was almost unbearable, and Chinmae wondered if they knew the scent of paint could do harm to health - and the place was split with a dozen cells made clear of what looked like a sturdy metal. There was no good ventilation, and the only light was from a candle on the side table. Leaning against the table, there was a chair, where the guard was sitting.

 

Chinmae took a deep breath, and went into the basement - or prison if he was being completely honest. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the guard, who looked at him.  _ He looks bored, _ Chinmae noted. The guard duty should be pretty boring.

 

"The Savior requests the Traitor presence," Chinmae said, forcing his voice to thinner, and giving a nasal tone to it. His voice now sounded feminine - very different from his normal voice. The Believer paused before nodding. "I was told to get him to Her."

 

The man nodded again. "For our paradise". Then he got up and went to one of the cells, almost at the end of the basement hallway. Chinmae followed, and winced as he noticed the person inside that cell. The pale man with turquoise hair was lying on the floor. His clothes looked dirty and half torn. _ Oh shit. _ He did not seem very conscious. _ I need him awake to be able to complete my plan... _

 

Despite the hesitation, Chinmae followed the plan. He waited for the Believer to open the cell door before attacking him from behind. Because of height difference, Chinmae had to leap to reach the man's neck, but he held it tightly and used his weight to unbalance the man. He closed his eyes, waiting for the man to stop moving in his arms, after a few minutes of struggle, before releasing him.

 

"Who's there?" A hoarse voice caught Chinmae's attention, and the boy held his breath, before noticing the voice came from V. The man cowered against the wall of the cell, and seemed to be shaking. Chinmae's heart broke a little more, and he held up his hands to show that he was not armed.

 

"I will not hurt you, V." He spoke softly. After a minute's hesitation, he took off his hood to show himself to V. "It's me, V, do remember me? Chinmae? " 

 

V narrowed his eyes, as if he could hardly see it. "Ch... Chinmae? What are you... What are you doing here?" He still seemed to be hesitant, probably because of the robes. His eyes kept moving from Chinmae's clothes, then to his face, and to the small space of the door that Chinmae was covering with his body.

 

"Saving you, I would imagine that was obvious," Chinmae said, in a forcefully cheerful tone. He walked away from the door, and began to take out the robes of Believer that had passed out. "Do you really think I could be converted? Please, I'm Atheist. I don't even believe in the greater God, I definitely do not believe in your megalomaniac girlfriend." He paused as V shivered, guiltily. "Right. Sorry. That was cruel of me. But she's batshit crazy, I'm sorry. Maybe she needs help, and she can change, you can believe that if you want, but she's completely bonkers."

 

V's breath failed, but he let out a humorless laugh. "I suppose you have a right to say that."

 

"Yes. I have." Chinmae responded defensively, throwing the Believer robes to V." Here, put those on. We do not have much time, I need to be back in the room before Saeran comes to check on me." He turned his back, moving away from V's cell.

 

There was still an unpleasant feeling of anger against V that Chinmae could not help himself from feeling.  _ Uh _ . He thought, when he realized.  _ I suppose I'm still blaming him for not getting me out of here sooner... Or taken care of Saeran better. _ He knew it was a childish thought and he definitely could not blame V for everything, but it was hard to control it. After days of abuse and lack of food, Chinmae's patience was growing thinner.

 

The brown-haired boy looked back when he heard the rustle of clothing, and was pleased to see that V properly fit in those robes, although they were a little longer than they should, since the Believer was taller than V.

 

"I'm ready," V said, his voice still very husky. He looked weak. Chinmae nodded at him.

 

"You'll get water in my room," Chinmae promised. "Until then, do not talk too much. I'll explain everything when we get there. "

 

V just nodded. Chinmae then rolled the unconscious Believer into V's cell and closed him there. V looked a little startled by this, but said didn’t say anything.

 

The way back was quiet and smooth. They came face-to-face with only one Believer on the way, who Chinmae was quick to dismiss saying that V (with a random codename he thought of at the time) had had a negative reaction to the Elixir, and they were going to check the doctor. The Believer was fortunately kind enough to give instructions to the doctor's office, since Chinmae was apparently going the other way. He did not seem to suspect Chinmae, though. The boy supposed that looking like a young girl helped in that - The Believer probably thought he was just a new recruit.

#  ☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★

 

Chinmae took a deep breath, closing the door behind him, and pulling out the robes. His room was lit, and it did not look like Saeran had been there. And that made sense, Saeran would not visit him so often in such a short time. Chinmae deliberately tried to not think about what had happened on Saeran's last visit.

 

V stood for a few seconds, staring at Chinmae steadily, still with the robes. The boy blinked owlishly, confused by the man’s stare, but shrugged and fetched a glass of water in the bathroom - he was not sure if the tap water was really healthy there, but that was all he had, before returning and deliver water to V.

 

"Here, for your throat. You may want to sit down too, you look so pale it looks like you're going to faint,” Chinmae said, with a frown. This seemed to bring V back to reality because the man picked up the hesitant glass before obeying.

 

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. Chinmae shuddered, and picked up his cell phone, checking the chats. He had lost one, apparently. Jumin was talking to Seven, both seeming extremely concerned about the disappearance of V. Chinmae wanted to be able to calm them, but unfortunately that was not very easy by the RFA’s Chat since Saeran was kept watchful all the time.

 

"Your cheek ..." V murmured. His voice less hoarse, but still painful. His eyes were still on Chinmae's face. "What happened?"

 

Chinmae looked at V for a few seconds before sighing. "Well, I'm no longer welcome here, I suppose." His voice was falsely cheerful. "Saeran made that clear, I guess."

 

"Saeran?" V sounded alarmed. "But... In the garden..."

 

"Uh-uh. In the garden was Ray. "Chinmae corrected. "Dissociative Identity Disorder, apparently. He needs professional help. Just like your girlfriend, but unfortunately, it's a problem that I will not be able to solve now. "

 

V flinched at the mention of Rika again, but Chinmae ignored it. He stood up, putting the cell phone back in the charger.

 

"Do you know Jumin's number?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject. "We need to find a way out of here soon, my plan will not exactly work if we do not hurry."

 

"Your... plan?" V blinked. "I thought Jumin or Seven were working with you for this..."

 

"Eh? Seriously? V, I'm not an idiot. I can make plans to save myself, and save you, you know?" The brunette raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Surviving is my hidden talent."

  
  


V's lips twitched in what appeared to be a shadow of a smile and he nodded. "Right, sorry. It's just that you look very young, and I would imagine you would be scared in this situation... And yes... I know Jumin's number... And Seven’s... "

 

"Okay, you're going to need to get in touch with both of them. Jumin first, because we're going to need his help. "

 

"I do not have my phone." V replied hesitantly. "They took it when they caught me."

 

"Oh, well, that's a problem." Chinmae frowned. "We can not make the call with mine because Saeran used it, and I do not know what kind of monitoring he put in there." He shrugged. "Okay, give me a second to think about what to do."

 

They both fell silent for a few seconds.

 

"One of the Believers could have a phone with them..." V suggested slowly.

 

"Uh, finding someone and convincing them to come here could be a problem... Besides, having lots of people disappearing at once would be suspect..." Chinmae countered before blinking. "Oh, it's true. That guy is still here... " The brunette made his way to the bathroom.

 

"That guy?" V parroted, curiously, not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer.

 

"Yeah. The guy I stole these clothes." He pointed to the robes he had discarded on the floor. "Tied him up in the bathroom."

 

"You left someone tied up in the bathroom?" V looked shocked. Chinmae ignored it, and went into the bathroom, heading for the bathtub.

 

"He's still out like a light..." Chinmae replied, searching the boy's pockets. He smiled when he felt a rectangular object in his hand. "Ah, lucky." He took it out of his pocket, it was one of those old flip phones. "Your idea was really good, V." Chinmae held out the cell phone to him.

 

"You left someone tied up in the bathroom?" V repeated, picking up the phone.

 

"Hey, it could be worse. At least I did not kill him. "Chinmae joked, in a cheerful tone.

 

" _ Kill? _ " V’s voice got a little higher.

 

"We'll be playing twenty questions, or you'll call your rich friend to save our lives?"

 

V was silent for a few seconds, staring at Chinmae as if he had grown another head, before nodding.

 

"Do not forget to tell him not to mention any of this in the chat, and just talk to Seven, outside of the messenger." Chinmae remembered as V dialed Jumin's phone numbers. "We need Saeran not to be aware of what is happening until the last second. Also, when giving the location, try to get somewhere a few miles from here. We're going to have to walk, but it's safer. This operation needs to be secret. "

 

V put the phone to his ear and stared at Chinmae.

 

"Are you going to tell me how we're going to get out of here secretly?" Chinmae did not answer the question, whistling happily. V sighed, knowing he was not going to get any more answers.

 

#  ☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★☆ ★

 

For V, this whole situation was strange, and stressful. He did not know how many days he was there, but it sure seemed like a long time. His body was lethargic because of the lack of food and water, and everything seemed much more  _ distant  _ than normal, as if he were not in his own body.

 

V was losing hope that someone could help him when Chinmae showed up. The first vision seemed like a nightmare, a boy who honestly seemed to be just fourteen or fifteen, knocking down someone almost twice the size of him - V thought the man was dead at first, which obviously did not help his terror in the situation - with the robes of Cult. After recognizing him, V honestly thought Chinmae had come to take revenge on him.

 

Though his death had not happened, V could still notice that Chinmae was angry with him, there was a force in his words, bitterness, which passed a very clear message: Chinmae blamed him on some level for what had happened. And V agreed with this guilt.

 

But Chinmae had only helped him, and while V could not say that Chinmae was kind, he was kinder, millions of times kinder than V deserved. The bruise on Chinmae's face was very much his fault, even if he had not caused it. But V kept those thoughts within himself, guessing - correctly - that Chinmae was not going to appreciate a discussion about how it was all his fault when they needed to get away.

 

He could apologize when they were all safe.

 

The whistle on the phone line stopped abruptly when someone answered. "Jumin Han speaking." His heart melted in his friend's voice, and not for the first time, V thought he would cry. The words stuck in his throat. "Hello?"

 

"Sorry, sorry." V replied, his voice still a little thick. "Hello…"

 

"That voice ... V? Is that you? "Uh. Jumin's voice sounded almost... emotional. His voice had increased a few decibels, and, knowing the stoic man for so long, V could tell that there was a note of concern hidden in his friend's voice.

 

"Yes I am. Jumin, I'm in trouble, Chinmae and I need help ... "

 

"Why didn't you get in touch before, V? Everyone was worried. "Jumin cut. "Where are you? I'll send someone to pick you up. "

 

Chimae stole the cell phone from his hand at that moment, and V blinked, taking a few seconds to lower the hand that once held the phone.

 

"Jumin?" Chinmae called in the line. "Yes it's me. I'm with V. I can not explain everything now, but we need help. A car. Call Seven. We will keep this phone with us, then Seven may be able to find us by this phone. Do not say anything with the rest of the RFA, nor in the chat. Communicate with Seven outside the messenger, preferably by phone call, and, if you can, with a disposable phone. We need to keep this as secret we can."

 

Chimae was so focused on passing the information, and V was so tired, he did not understand half of it. The brown haired boy handed the phone back to him, after speaking to Jumin for a few more seconds - or it could be minutes. V's notion of time was very confusing.

 

"Here. You need to give him the general directions to get here. Seven and Jumin will work together to rescue us. We just need to get one more person before we get the hell outta here, so ... "Chinmae's voice died, and V nodded, picking up his cell phone.

 

"Hi again." The turquoise-haired man spoke. "Sorry about that, Chinmae seems to be in a hurry."

 

Jumin did not comment on that, as V had hoped. Efficiency always seemed the most important to him. "Seven will pick you up when you hit the road, and bring you to the nearest hospital. We'll deal with the rest, and your explanation of what's going on, afterwards. "

 

V paused, not knowing how to handle this. Jumin would normally simply trust him, without much questioning, but in this phone call he seemed almost... Angry. "Right." He nodded, then spoke the general coordinates of the location, which fortunately he had decorated. With a simple goodbye, Jumin hung up.

 

_ Uh, he's definitely angry.  _ V thought, feeling the guilt twist his stomach.

 

"You look like shit," Chinmae said, staring at him. He frowned. The sound of V's stomach caught their attention. "You need to eat something."

 

V felt his face turn slightly red, and he smiled a little embarrassed. "Uh. I do not ... Uh ... I need to, you also look like you could use a meal or two."

  
  


Chinmae shook his head at V, dismissing this comment. "Well, if you'd grown up in a house like mine, you probably would not have that problem," Chinmae said seriously. "I can go up to five days without eating anything." Still talking to V, he knelt beside the bed and lowered himself, pulling what looked like an old backpack from there. "And you learn to store all kinds of food you can get for emergencies - like that."

 

V did not want to think about what had created this habit. Chinmae opened the backpack, and took out a piece of bread that looked a little old, but it was better than nothing. "Sorry, I'd give you more, but... Uh, you're three days without eating. If you eat something heavier than that it will probably end up vomiting, and that's not the best we can do right now. "

 

The turquoise-haired man accepted this, nibbling on the bread, lost in thought. His brain seemed to be in energy-saving mode - slow. He knew he should be able to understand what Chinmae was explaining, but his brain could not connect all the points. Instead he just obeyed. It was much simpler.

 

Chinmae glanced at a wristwatch, silently, waiting to eat, before nodding to himself. "Well, we have time for you to take a shower or take a nap before putting the next part of the plan into action."

 

"What... is the next part of the plan?" The brightness that appeared in Chinmae eyes gave V chills.

 

"Oh, well... We're going to kidnap my kidnapper," he said cheerfully.

 

V thought that maybe continuing in the basement would have given him less headache.


End file.
